No puedo sacarte de mi mente
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: A veces es dificil hablarle y mostrarle nuestros sentimientos a la persona que amamos en secreto , y es aun más dificil cuando esa persona es de nuestro mismo sexo. ¡ADVERTENCIA DE YAOI¡ ¿yaoi?,boys love ok
1. No puedo sacarte de mi mente

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir la serie, manga y videojuegos.

6:00 de la mañana , se supone que debería de haberse despertado a las 7:00 de la mañana pero aun así no pudo evitar despertarse varias veces en la madrugada.

La razón : una serie de sueños tan vividos en los que el se encontraba en situaciones muy intimas con el capitán de su equipo , Endou , aquel niño de tez morena del que sin querer se había enamorado. Era algo antinatural , el lo sabia , pero no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento por el , era tan fuerte lo que sentía por el que hasta en sus sueños lo tenia presente , quería tenerlo entre sus brazos sentir su respiración , oler su cuerpo , besarlo .

Después de estar un rato meditando sobre su cama el rubio se dio cuenta de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, había tenido suerte de haber conciliado el sueño las veces anteriores pero esta vez no sería así .

Paso cierto tiempo en la cama antes de que se levantara de ella para ir a desayunar algo. Se dirigió a la cocina pasando por la recamara de sus padres y aquella en la que debería de estar durmiendo su pequeña hermana , Yuuka , ambas habitaciones deshabitadas .

Ya en la cocina abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer .Solo encontró algo de sushi .

-Al menos esto me calmara un poco el hambre –susurro el rubio al ver lo poco que quedaba de sushi-

Mientras se dedicaba a comer se puso a meditar sobre la calma que se sentía en su casa .

Apenas tenia poco tiempo de haber llegado a vivir a la ciudad de Inazuma y se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la poca presencia de personas en su casa .

-Situación perfecta si pudiera traerlo aquí … no ,no , no que estoy pensando , Endou es solo mi compañero de clases y capitán de el equipo … pero podría ser algo mas que eso ¿no?...pero… ¿y Endou? ¿qué pasaría si le dijera lo que siento por el? ¿ como reaccionaría? .

Paso un largo tiempo pensando una y otra vez estas preguntas que cuando se dio cuenta le faltaba poco tiempo para salir de su casa y dirigirse a la secundaria , aparte el apetito que tenia se había calmado extrañamente siendo que no había tocado para nada su alimento.

Sin mas que hacer se apresuro a su recamara para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropas .

Ya arreglado se destino a salir de su casa con rumbo a la secundaria Raimon, sabia que seria un día harto difícil.

Anteriormente había pensado casualmente en Endou , en que era lo que le atraía de el , en el porque se había fijado en un chico y no en una chica , si había y de sobra para el . Sin embargo con el paso de los días dejo de pensar casualmente de Endou , cada día pensaba mas y mas con el , pero nunca antes tan excesivamente como ese día , es más nunca antes había soñado con Endou de la forma en la que lo había soñado ese día . El mejor que nadie sabia que esto mas temprano que tarde afectaría su desempeño en el equipo, y que entonces solo habría una única solución a eso , solución que aunque le parecía la mas apropiada le parecía bastante arriesgada .

Tanto pensó en esto que nuevamente el rubio perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el patio de la secundaria Raimon . Empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo por estar tan distraído , fue entonces cuando sorpresivamente sintió en su hombro derecho una mano y escucho aquella voz chillona que tanto le gustaba escuchar , la misma que quería escuchar , mientras volteaba un poco ruborizado al ver a aquel chico al que no podía sacar de su mente.

-Buenos días Gouenji –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro , era obvio que se sentía cómodo al hablar con alguien de su equipo-

-H-hola buenos días Endou

-¿Como estas Gouenji?

-B-bien Endou gracias por preguntar – le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro parte , pues pensó que si seguía mirando al moreno a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo , se ruborizaría mas o se pondría mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba -

-¿Seguro Gouenji?

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –pregunto nervioso el rubio al escuchar la pregunta de el moreno-

-Es que tu rostro se ve algo demacrado

- Ah… eso , es solo que no pude dormir muy bien …

-Si no pudiste dormir bien te hubieras quedado en tu casa a descansar Gouenji , debes de sentirte cansado ¿no?

- Gracias Endou , pero aun así tengo como obligación asistir a clases … además tenemos que entrenar demasiado dentro de poco enfrentemos al instituto imperial

- Jijijijiji en eso tienes toda la razón Gouenji tenemos que entrenar muy duro para ganar

- Je ya veras que así será Endou con un portero como tu será difícil que el instituto imperial anote un solo gol –dijo mientras posaba su brazo derecho por detrás de el cuello de el moreno , mientras su mano tocaba el hombro de este-

- Eh… si ¡ y mucho menos con un goleador como tu Gouenji !

Fue entonces que no podía resistirse mas el rubio , quería bajar su mano del hombro de el moreno hasta tocar la cintura de este , quería tomarlo por la cintura y abrazarlo por detrás mientras depositaba en la oreja derecha de el moreno un tierno beso o quedarse así por un muy largo rato .

Fue justo antes de que inconscientemente lo hiciera cuando a lo lejos escucho una voz un tanto afeminada que los llamaba , el sabia muy bien quien era.

- ¡ Chicos , espérenme !

- ¡Ah Kazemaru!

- Mal tercio –susurro molesto el rubio-

- ¿Como están chicos?

-Bien Kazemaru

-Bien … -Dijo molesto el rubio mientras hacia su vista hacia arriba en expresión de disgusto-

- Jejeje parece que alguien esta de mal humor ¿no Endou?

- Lo que pasa es que Gouenji no pudo…

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kazemaru!

- ¿Eh?… Gouenji , no seas así con Kazemaru , el solo estaba bromeando –Dijo el moreno tratando de tranquilizar al rubio-

-No te preocupes por eso End …

-Lo siento Kazemaru … lo que pasa es que no pude dormir muy bien , por eso estoy algo irritado –Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo al peliazul-

-Ah no te preocupes por eso Gouenji , pero dime a que se debe tu falta de sueño , ¿pensabas en algo… o en alguien?

- S-si algo así…

-No te preocupes Gouenji , ya veras que hoy podrás dormir mejor

-S-si eso espero

- Y ¿que soñaste si se puede saber Gouenji? .-Pregunto el peliazul-

- Ehm … tuve un mal sueño sobre … nuestro partido con el instituto imperial

- Ya veras que los venceremos Gouenji, no hay de que preocuparse , ¿verdad Kazemaru? - Dijo el moreno mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del rubio-

El peliazul solo asintió a la pregunta del moreno . Mientras tanto el rubio trato de pensar en otra cosa cuando sintió la mano de el moreno tocarle el hombro pues pensó que eso lo volvería a ruborizar .

Después de esta breve platica se separaron de el peliazul para dirigirse a su salón de clases, seria un día muy largo para el rubio , y mas aun teniendo tan cerca de aquel niño tan lindo . Supo entonces que desde el momento en que se levanto de su cama el mismo se condeno a un día entero de distracciones .

Y así fue para el rubio, no podía concentrarse en las clases porque a ratos fijaba su vista en Endou quien se sentaba mas adelante de el.

-Como quisiera besarte Endou , daría mucho por un beso tuyo niño …

Pensó el rubio justo antes de escuchar la voz de su profesor decirle a los alumnos que las clases habían acabado , ya se podía retirar.

Al menos las clases ya habían acabado, solo le faltaba aguantar el entrenamiento .

-Debo de concentrarme mas en mis actividades -pensó un tanto molesto consigo mismo el rubio mientras guardaba su libreta-

-¡Gouenji!

-¡¿Eh? –Dijo asombrado el rubio al escuchar sorpresivamente que era llamado por su nombre -

- Jijiji ¡es hora de ir a entrenar , vamos!

-¿Eh? , si esta bien Endou

-Ven vamos rápido-Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio para levantarlo de su asiento y llevarlo con el-

Fue esta acción por parte del moreno la que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara , sin que el moreno se percatara el rubio acariciaba suavemente la mano de este , las manos de el moreno eran bastante suaves , ¿cómo podía parar todos aquellos goles con esas manos tan suaves?

No fue si no hasta que estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras que se dio cuenta de lo riesgoso que sería si alguien los veía tomados así de la mano podrían pensar mal . Habían tenido suerte de haber sido los últimos al salir de su salón , pero aun así corrían el riesgo de ser vistos así .

- Espera Endou ¿que haces?-Dijo el rubio zafándose bruscamente de la mano del moreno-

- ¿Como que qué hago Gouenji?

-¡Eso, llevarme de la mano! , se el camino perfectamente bien al campo de entrenamiento no es necesario que me lleves , además se ve mal tomar a otra persona de tu mismo genero de la mano

-¿Eh? , pues yo no lo veo tan mal …además tu… eres mi amigo y el único con el que comparto el salón-Dijo el moreno en un tono de voz triste-

-…Pues tu no lo veras mal , pero yo si , ¡no es necesario que me lleves de la mano al campo de entrenamiento no me voy a perder!-termino exclamando el rubio mientras adelantaba su paso y dejaba atrás a el moreno-

Ya dejando a el moreno atrás trato concentrar sus pensamientos pero le fue imposible , no solo le había gritado a la persona a la que el quería si no que prácticamente lo había alejado de el , si alguna vez pensó que tenia una minima oportunidad de tener algo con el esa oportunidad ahora se había esfumado y ahora su problema para concentrarse se había agravado aun mas . Se odiaba a si mismo por haberle gritado así a su capitán , a su niño , a su amor.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos a excepción de el capitán quien ya se había demorado bastante en llegar , así que no tardaron en bombardear con preguntas al rubio por el paradero del el capitán , pues se supone que ambos iban en la misma clase y así mismo ambos debieron de haber llegado al mismo tiempo.

-Hey Gouenji , ¿dónde esta Endou? -pregunto Someoka-

-¿Eh? , no… no se

-Pero si tu y el van en el mismo salón , debieron de haber llegado juntos ¿no? –dijo Kazemaru-

-Si pero salí del salón antes, de seguro se fue a cambiar o fue al baño

-¿Y no lo acompañaste?-Insistió en su breve interrogatorio el rubio-

-¿Y porque habría yo de acompañarlo?

-Pues por lo mismo de que ustedes dos van en el mis…

-Parece que ahí viene Endou , Kazemaru – Interrumpió el pelirosa-

-Hola chicos , perdón por la tardanza

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Endou?-Pregunto el peliazul-

-Ah por nada Kazemaru , no te preocupes , hay que comenzar a entrenar , ¡Divídanse en dos grupos equipo!-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro-

Mientras entrenaban el rubio seguía aun desconcentrado en su juego , no solo no dejaba de mirar a su querido niño si no que aparte todas las palabras que hacia un rato le había dicho a su niño le resonaban insistentemente en su cabeza remarcándole su error una y otra vez . Era un desastre , no podía hacer buenos pases ni recibirlos , corría lentamente , y cuando tiraba a la portería en donde se encontraba su muy querido niño no podía anotar , se desviaban sus tiros.

Sin embargo , no era el único elemento en el equipo que tenia problemas , Endou el capitán y portero del equipo no pudo detener la gran mayoría de goles que mandaron a su portería , sin duda se había sentido mal por la breve charla que había tenido hace un rato con Gouenji .

Esto obviamente ya había preocupado bastante al equipo , ni su mejor goleador ni el capitán y portero se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos , ambos estaban distraídos , fue entonces que Kazemaru decidió detener el entrenamiento.

-Je creo que mejor detenemos el entrenamiento Endou , ya el equipo esta muy cansado –explico el peliazul-

-Si esta bien Kazemaru , además… no… no estoy en mis cinco sentidos , no se que me este pasando… pero no te preocupes estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro Kazemaru no te preocupes, ¡Bueno equipo , es suficiente de entrenamiento , nos vemos mañana!

-Endou , me retiro , nos vemos mañana –Dijo el rubio en un tono un tanto serio , pero sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos-

-Si…esta bien Gouenji , nos vemos mañana -dijo el moreno algo triste-

-¡¿Iras a seguir entrenando a la torre de acero Endou? -Dijo en voz alta el peliazul, algo preocupado-

-Ji , si tengo que entrenar mas duro además tal vez así pueda concentrarme

-Je esta bien Endou , solo no te esfuerces demasiado ¿esta bien?

-Claro Kazemaru , nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Endou , que descanses

Así fue como termino el día para el rubio, o hubiera terminado el día para el. Le seguían resonando las palabras que le había dicho a su niño hace un rato , era totalmente irónico haberle remarcado que se veía mal que dos chicos se tomaran de la mano , si al fin y al cabo eso era lo que el quería , tomarlo de la mano , o besarlo , al menos el no lo veía mal y hasta el mismo Endou dijo también que no lo veía para nada mal .

Después de un breve rato de pensar las cosas se decidió a ir a la torre de acero para pedirle una disculpa a su niño , pues antes de marcharse del entrenamiento escucho la breve charla entre Kazemaru y Endou , Sabia en donde se encontraba Endou .

Al llegar al lugar vio a su niño quien al estarle dando la espalda no se percato de que el rubio lo estaba observando . Sin embargo el rubio no pudo acercársele mas como hubiera deseado pues al verlo se quedo congelado , las palabras que supuestamente le iba a decir se le olvidaron y sintió como la sangre en todo su cuerpo se congelaba mientras sentía un punzón en el timo.

Al sentir esto el rubio estuvo a punto de irse , pero se quedo observando a su niño , pocas veces podría verlo así como lo veía ahora , así que decidió por ocultarse tras varios árboles cercanos sin que el moreno se diera cuenta.

Así el rubio paso casi toda la tarde viendo a aquel niño que lo volvía loco . Le hubiera gustado al rubio quedarse mas tiempo a ver a su niño pero la noche empezaba a caer así que decidió retirarse .

Sin embargo paso tanto tiempo el rubio observando al moreno que nunca se percato de que alguien lo estaba observando.

Bueeeno este es mi pr…primer fan fic que publico , espero que les haya gustado obviamente habrá una segunda parte , mientras tanto cuéntenme ¿que tal les pareció?

¿Bueno? , ¿malo? ,¿regular? , ¿debo de dejar de escribir?

Por favor háganmelo saber, igual si escribo mal díganme como puedo mejor…mejorar ¿vale? Espero sus dudas ,quejas y comentar…comentarios

n_n


	2. Escala y toma tu ultima oportunidad

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir la serie, manga y videojuegos.

Escala , y toma tu ultima oportunidad

Fue antes de que el rubio llegara a su casa cuando de una esquina oscura sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura , lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y a la vez se angustiara .

-¡¿Un acosador?-pensó , hasta que por fin escucho la voz de su acosador , una voz suave y familiar que lo llamo por su nombre-

- Gouenji …

-…Porque haces esto … Kazemaru - dijo el rubiodándose la vuelta para ver a su supuesto acosador de frente-

-…Porque… te amo Gouenji

-¿Eh?

-Enserio Gouenji , me gustas mucho , desde el día que te conocí me gustaste , cada día pienso en ti , cada que te veo mi corazón late muy fuerte y me es muy difícil concentrarme… Gouenji …me gustaría ser tu … tu novio –Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro mas y mas al del rubio-

- ¡No digas tonterías tan antinaturales Kazemaru! –Exclamo mientras apartaba bruscamente el cuerpo del peliazul-

-Gouenji … porque… porque no me haces caso –dijo el peliazul antes de que su voz se quebrara-

-¿Kazemaru? -No supo que decirle al peliazul cuando vio como este agachaba su mirada mientras empezaba a temblar , supuestamente por el llanto-

- j…j…j…

- ¿Kazemaru? , hm lo siento pero es que… es algo… antinatural , ¡un chico no puede enamorarse de otro chico! –Termino diciendo un poco ruborizado el rubio-

- j…j…jajajajajaja

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora Kazemaru?-grito molesto el rubio-

- Jajaja perdona Gouenji no era mi intención ponerte tan nervioso en esta situacion

-¿De que hablas Kazemaru? , ¿Estabas bromeando conmigo? , Kazemaru hijo de pu

-¿Así reaccionarias si fuera Endou?-interrumpió el peliazul-¿ Si el te dijera eso? ¿Si te pidiera que fueras su novio? ¿Le dirías también que es algo antinatural?

-¡¿Qué? –Fue entonces que el rubio se ruborizo aun más al escuchar aquellas preguntas-

-Ay Gouenji , no es necesario que me lo ocultes

-¿Ocultar que?

-Lo que sientes por Endou

-¡Yo no oculto nada! , es más ni siquiera se de que estas hablando , con permiso –El rubio se dio la vuelta para emprender nuevamente su camino a casa-

-No lo ocultes Gouenji , te vi como lo mirabas hoy en el entrenamiento …y hace rato en la torre , y debo de decir que ese tipo de mirada no es cualquier tipo de mirada , te gusta Endou y creo que bastante

Al escuchar estas palabras el rubio detuvo su caminar , lo ultimo que el hubiera querido es que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por su capitán de equipo , y ahora lo había dejado al descubierto , con uno que supiera seria suficiente , tarde o temprano llegarían a oídos de Endou lo que el sentía.

- ¡Ha, lo sabia, si te gusta!-exclamo alegremente el peliazul-

Entonces el rubio se volvió a dar la vuelta para ver al peliazul quien tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había malicia en el rostro del peliazul al descubrir aquel intimo secreto , entonces se dedico a expresarse abiertamente con el peliazul.

-… Esta bien , si , si me gusta Endou ¿Algún problema? ¿Vas a contarle a todos en el equipo o a toda la escuela que me gusta Endou? No me importa para nada ve y hazlo entonc…

-Gouenji…-interrumpió el peliazul-yo nunca haría eso

-¿Ah no? , ¿Entonces porque me vienes a buscar para sacarme la verdad?

-Porque me gustaría saber porque tu y Endou estaban tan desconcentrados hoy , aunque ya encontré el porque estabas tan desconcentrado , pero supongo que tu debes de saber porque estaba así Endou ¿no?

-Eso…

-¿Si?

-Tuve una pequeña riña con el

-¡¿Por qué?

-Ah… lo que pasa es que …cuando salimos del salón de clases el me tomo de la mano para llevarme al campo de entrenamiento

-¿Y por eso te enojaste con el? ¿Qué no es eso lo que tu querías? ¿que te tomara de la mano?

-Si … pero ¿que hubiera pasado si alguien nos veía tomados de la mano?

-Pues que piensen lo que piensen , si tu estas a gusto así con el lo menos que puedes pensar es en el que dirán las personas , y si piensas así no creo que vayas a llegar muy lejos con Endou. Además ¿no te diste cuenta de cómo estaba Endou? ¿No piensas que se sintió mal? Gouenji eres su mejor amigo ¿y así le pagas?

-Pensaba ir a disculparme hace rato

-Pero solo te le quedaste viendo , esa era tu oportunidad Gouenji , podías haberte disculpado y aparte declarado –Dijo burlonamente el peliazul-

-Si pero de igual forma estabas espiándome … además ¿porque te interesa tanto lo que siento por Endou?

-Porque me gustaría verlos felices a ustedes dos , además , si tu no te concentras no podremos ganarle al instituto imperial en nuestro partido … tu sabes

-Si …¿Pero como decírselo? Podría espantarlo y si sucede eso ni como amigo me podrá ver

-Entiendo lo que dices Gouenji , y si podrías espantarlo pero ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho de : el que no arriesga no gana?

-Si…

-¿Entonces?, no creo que Endou se espante y si te llegara a decir que no quiere nada contigo no creo que vaya a divulgar tu orientación sexual a todo el mundo , además si tu se lo dices primero podrás asegurar que a el no le gustan los chicos y entonces "muchos" se desinteresaran en el

-¿Muchos dijiste?

-Si , de hecho hay varios chicos y no solo en nuestra secundaria que se interesan mucho por el , incluso sospecho de el capitán de el instituto imperial

-Aun así no puedo Kazemaru…

-Vamos Gouenji , no pierdes nada , además es un niño muy lindo , no creo que te diga que no , eres guapo , eres su jugador favorito , eres su amigo preferido y sobre todo , tienes buenos sentimientos

-Pero …¿y si el no es tan lindo como dices?

-Entonces aprenderemos a no confiarnos mucho de las personas por lo que aparentan ser... como sea es hora de irme, ya es tarde

-Espera ¡Kazemaru!

-¡Suerte Gouenji , se que tu puedes hacerlo , mientras mas pronto mejor!

El peliazul se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a su casa perdiéndose de la vista de el goleador de fuego , pasando por las calles artificialmente iluminadas de el pueblo de Inazuma, iba caminando cabizbajo y con un corazón estrellado mas no roto , se había sacrificado por el amor de dos personas a las que el también amaba en secreto : Shuuya Gouenji y Endou Mamoru .

Después de todo al menos le había dicho a Gouenji lo que sentía por el y lo había abrazado como el deseaba abrazarlo , sin embargo Gouenji solo podía ver a Endou , todo lo demás era nada , el nunca seria correspondido por el goleador de fuego y posiblemente tampoco por su capitán.

-Hmpf ya habrá mas personas , solo falta encontrarlas –dijo para sus adentros el peliazul mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su andrógino rostro-

Bueno he aquí la segunda parte de el fic , tal vez sea un poco mas corta que la pasada y con poco menos ingenio(cuando no) .

Pero bueno eso es en mi punto de vista así que no se ustedes como hayan visto esta segunda parte , espero sus reviews , ya saben que se aceptan criticas ,regaños ,puntos de vista etc. etc.

También muchas gracias a : lauriyaxelxsiempre , naruya-chan , lucia-nami 14 , Yukiko-Kun , a todas las personas que me siguen y a las que han leido mi fic , de verdad muchas gracias de antemano.

;3

PD. Disculpen por el titulo de este capitulo pero me gusta mucho esa canción


	3. Los dias que pasaremos asi

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir la serie, manga y videojuegos.

* * *

Los días que pasaremos así

Así , después de que el peliazul se marchara el rubio se quedo estático por un buen rato , pensativo mientras observaba el cielo nocturno , lo que había dicho el peliazul era muy cierto , no debió de haber importado nunca el que pensarían las personas si los veían tomados de las personas y mucho menos si a ninguno de los dos le importaba . Sin embargo le había dado mucha importancia a la opinión publica que termino hiriendo a su compañero , amigo capitán de equipo y dueño de su corazón .

-Mañana…mañana se lo diré –susurro el rubio mientras recobraba su paso hacia su casa-

Ya en su casa en rubio se dirigió a su cuarto , se sentía agotado y con dolor de cabeza , solo se cambio de ropa y se puso sus pijamas para después ir a acostarse en su cama ; nuevamente sentía la soledad en su casa y así nuevamente regreso a recordar lo que había pasado en ese día.

-Al menos pude soportar este día , ¿pero que voy a hacer mañana? . No , porque pensar en eso-Pensó el rubio mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en forma de negación- , ya se que es lo que voy a hacer , solo tengo que buscar el momento adecuado para decírselo.

Al menos Kazemaru le había dado una buena idea , ir a pedirle disculpas y después confesársele , era buena idea y la única forma de acercársele mientras se encontraban solos.

-Pero , ¿si alguien nos ve? No , no , no debo de dejar de pensar así , si nos ven que digan lo que digan ¿no?

Sin duda era aun muy difícil para el rubio comprender la situación , aunque lo pensara varias veces siempre terminaba en el mismo problema : el que dirán las personas.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso , solo quería dormir , mañana decidiría lo que haría , Lo único en lo que quería hacer ahora era en descansar .

-Endou… mi niño , te amo –susurro el rubio mientras iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos , la ultima imagen que vio antes de dormir fue la de el dueño de su corazón, Endou-

Sin embargo no así fue la ultima imagen de su niño que tendría presente , pues así como días anteriores volvió a soñar con el moreno , un sueño del que nunca hubiera querido despertar , pues fuera de sus sueños le era muy difícil acercársele al moreno y hacer lo que el hacia en sus sueños.

El despertador sonó , ya eran las 8:00 AM y era hora de levantarse para el rubio quien abrazaba su almohada fuertemente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro .

No fue si no hasta que dejo de abrazar su almohada para apagar el despertador que noto la erección que había en su entrepierna , sin duda había sido un sueño húmedo , pues también había liquido pre eyaculatorio en su boxer.

-Ya veo –pensó el rubio aun con la sonrisa en su rostro- si quiero tenerte así , debo de decirte lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que te quiero ,ahora lo entiendo.

Así , después de despabilarse el rubio se levanto de su cama , tomo un baño , se vistió , desayuno y salio de su casa . Había tomado una decisión , ya sabia lo que iba a hacer , solo necesitaba buscar a Kazemaru para pedirle un poco de ayuda.

-Así , así serán los días que pasaremos juntos Endou –dijo el rubio mientras corría aún con la sonrisa en su rostro hacia la secundaria Raimon-

* * *

Bueeeeeno esta es la tercera parte de este fic , es corto (cortisimo) , pero es asi debido a que he estado pensando mucho en cambiar el plot desde aqui en adelante (cabe aclarar que este fic ya tenia un comienzo y un final por eso el plot) esto debido a las sugerencias de incrustar a un tercero en la historia , sin duda lo hare y lo tomare en cuenta , ahora solo necesito que me digan ¿a quien les gustaria que incrustara? ustedes deciden eso

;3

yo escucho(leo) criticas , quejas , comentarios , videos , imagenes y les prometo empezare a trabajar a la brevedad posible con la continuacion y obviamente con aque personaje que ustedes decidan , sin mas por el momento es todo. Nuevamente muchas gracias a toooooodas las personas que leen este fic , que le dan reviews(que ni se merece) , a los que siguen esta historia y a este su humilde autor , de verdad .


	4. Te deseo lo mejor

Fuuuhhh , paso el tiempo y apenas hoy me decidi a regresar gracias a las intrepidas ocurrencias de un gatito muy vivaracho que me encontre por la calle , pero bueno de eso podre escribir al final de este (corto)capitulo

* * *

Te deseo lo mejor

El rubio no espero tanto como pensó que iba a esperar , sabia donde podría encontrar interceptar a el peliazul , justo en la esquina donde se dividieron sus caminos el día pasado.

-Buenos días Kazemaru

-¿Eh? ¿Gouenji? –Pregunto algo sonrojado el peliazul al recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente-

-¿Cómo estas?

-b-bien ¿y tu?

-Igual , disculpa que te aborde de esta forma kazemaru , pero necesito que me ayudes en algo , te importa si mientras caminamos conversamos

-Para nada Gouenji , dime en que puedo ayudarte –dijo el peliazul mientras comenzaban a recobrar el paso-

-Veras Kazemaru , después de la charla de ayer , he decidido confesármele a Endou , pero necesito que le digas algo ahmm lindo de mi ¿ok?

-Humm será muy difícil que pueda decirle algo lindo de ti

-Si lo se … pero debes de hacer un intento , algo que haga que le interese a Endou

- Okei , ya veré que le digo , pero dime , ¿como se lo piensas decir?

-Pues pensé en lo que dijiste ayer , pedirle disculpas y luego confesármele

-Je , eso solo lo dije por decir , no es necesario que lo tomes en cuenta Gouenji

-¡Es la única forma que tengo para acercármele! , además pienso decírselo cuando llegue a la torre de acero , así nadie nos interrumpirá

-¡Que lindo! –Grito un tanto sonrojado el peliazul –

-Shhhhhh , por eso quiero saber si puedo contar contigo

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Esta bien , entonces mira antes de que lleguemos a la secundaria esperamos a que venga Endou , entonces tal vez se acerque a nosotros entonces me separo de ustedes como si no quisiera verlo

-Aha , y luego

-Y ya cuando estén solos le dices algo de mi que haga le interese ¿ok?

-Ok , ya veré que puedo decirle para que no te pueda sacar de la cabeza

-Muchas gracias Kazemaru , de verdad me seria de mucha ayuda que me puedas ayudar –dijo el rubio mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello del peliazul para tomarlo del hombro-

-No es nada Gouenji , como te lo dije ayer , todo sea por que ambos estén al cien en el partido y por verlos felices a los dos

-De verdad gracias Kazemaru , no se como agradecerte

-Besándome –dijo con la voz mas baja posible el peliazul -

-¿perdón? No te escuche

-No nada , creo que ahí viene Endou

-Okei, entonces ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

-Si , no te preocupes Gouenji –dijo el peliazul algo entusiasmado con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Esta bien , confío en ti Kazemaru

-Oye Gouenji…

-Dime

-Te deseo lo mejor

-…Gracias Kazemaru

* * *

Ahi termina este (corto) capitulo , me he decidido por terminar con esta historia lo mas pronto posible (evitar la incursion de un tercero en la historia , etc etc) esto debido a un nuevo proyecto y terminar algunos que tengo por ahi , asi que en consecutiva espero subir lo que resta de este fic ,antes de que termine el dia(osea para esta noche en latinoamerica).

;3

A la vez creo haberme excedido por la muerte de dos personajes virtuales , pero daaaaah eso es lo que me caracteriza por ser un chico medio extraño.

Gracias a todos ls lectores/as , a los que siguen este fic y a los que dejan reviews , muchas muchas gracias de verdad


	5. Te estaba esperando

Aqui otro capitulo de este fic

;3

disfruten

* * *

Te estaba esperando

Fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz chillona del arquero y capitán del equipo llamando a ambos por su nombre.

-¡Gouenji , Kazemaru espérenme!

-¿Buenos días Endou como estas? –Dijo el peliazul bastante entusiasmado-

-Muy bien ¿y tu Kazemaru?

-También bien Endou gracias

-y tu como estas Goue -

-Con permiso Kazemaru , me adelanto –dijo cortantemente el rubio-

-Je, de seguro hoy también tuvo pesadillas ¿no crees Endou?

-Eso espero –dijo triste el moreno-

Después de estar un rato de estar sentado en el salón de clases el rubio vio al fin como abría la puerta del salón de clases su querido niño sin embargo parecía algo confundido , aunque no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que se percato de que el moreno a veces lo miraba por encima del hombro para darse la vuelta en un modo muy poco disimulado.

Esto obviamente intrigo demasiado al rubio pues nunca antes había notado así al moreno al menos no hasta ahora ;tanto así que se cuestiono varias veces en que le habría dicho el peliazul a el moreno para que actuara así .

Así se pasaron las clases , incluso a veces con alguno que otra mirada encontrada por parte del moreno y el rubio , miradas encontradas que le enfriaban la sangre al rubio.

Pudieron haberse pasado todo el día así , sin embargo la voz de su profesor anunciando el fin de clases los interrumpió

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del salón , sin embargo escucho claramente como el moreno se apresuraba para alcanzarlo , no se necesitaba mucha lógica para saber que le iba a decir, aunque lo tomo por sorpresa que lo tomara por el hombro justo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras.

-Espérame por favor Gouenji –dijo el moreno-

-Lo siento Endou , hoy no voy a practicar –dijo cortantemente el rubio-

-¿Porque no Gouenji? , nuestro partido contra el instituto imperial es en 3 días , ¡tenemos que entrenar muy duro!

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO Y NO ES NO , ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?

-Gouenji…

-Nos vemos mañana

Lo que mas le dolía al rubio era hacer sentir mal a su querido niño , sin embargo tenia que portarse así para que sus disculpas fueran mas profundas y así terminar confesándosele .

Aun tenia un aproximado de mas de 2 horas para llegar a su casa , cambiarse , practicar las frases que diría y dirigirse a la torre de acero a esperara a su querido niño.

Eran las 6:05 PM y empezaba a atardecer sin embargo el rubio no se movió de su asiento bajo la torre de acero hasta que al fin escucho como subían las escaleras hacia la torre de acero . Por un momento se le congelo la sangre al ver a su querido niño , cruzar miradas con el , sin embargo después de unos segundos así pudo articular unas palabras .

-Endou , te estaba esperando.

* * *

Bueeeeeh , terminare de subir lo que resta de el fic en la noche , ¡este es el penultimo capitulo! , gracias a todos por leer , seguir y dejar reviews , si algo en la historia no les parece espero sus criticas , gracias y que pasen una bonita tarde.


	6. Tu y yo

Daaaaaawh , lo siento no pude subir el mismo dia lo que faltaba de el fic , pero aqui esta la ultima parte.

Los personajes de inazuma eleven corresponden a sus respectivos creadores intelectuales (level-5)

* * *

Tu y yo

-¿Gouenji , que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto un tanto extrañado el moreno-

-Endou…quería hablar contigo sobre ago importante

-¿Eh , si sobre que Gouenji? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a la banca donde se encontraba el rubio, hasta sentarse al lado de este-

-Endou tal vez sea un poco tarde pero…quería pedirte disculpas …por lo de ayer , y quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberte gritado de esa forma …no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Gouenji … el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo , no te hubieras comportado así si no te hubiera tomado de la mano

-No es necesario que te disculpes Endou …tu no tienes la culpa de nada , yo soy el culpable por no … no saber expresar mis sentimientos

-¿Cómo?

-Endou… ¿sabes porque te he estado evitando? , ¿porque no quise entrenar hoy?

-No , no se , ¿por qué Gouenji?

-Es porque … no se como decírtelo … tal vez te parezca algo extraño pero …es que tu … tu me … me

-¿Te caigo mal? –pregunto el moreno interrumpiendo al indeciso rubio-

-¡No! , al contrario , me caes bien , y te considero mi amigo , pero siento por ti algo mas que amistad … Endou … tu me gustas mucho –confeso el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano al moreno-

Segundos en silencio , no había respuesta alguna por parte del moreno quien tenia la mirada baja , apenado , nunca antes le habían dicho algo así .

La mano de el rubio tomaba la de el arquero .Seguía el silencio incomodo , el rubio dejo de mirar a el moreno para fijar su vista al atardecer en el horizonte , un hermoso atardecer , tanto como el niño que tenia a su lado . los segundos se convertían en minutos y con el tiempo que transcurría el rubio empezaba a caer en cuenta ; se había hecho falsas ilusiones con el moreno , al menos lo había intentado .

Solo le quedaba retirarse . Soltaba lentamente la mano del moreno cuando sintió como los dedos del moreno se enredaban entre los suyos . Asombrado el a

rubio regreso su vista a el moreno , segundos después el moreno alzo la mirada para encontrar la de el rubio. Una mirada que le costo descifrar al rubio.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras miraba directamente a el

moreno, tan cerca de su rostro , de sus labios , sus mejillas ruborizadas , sus ojos que mostraban una inocencia única.

-Gouenji – susurro el moreno –

Al fin se rompió el silencio. Antes de que el nombrado respondiera el moreno se acerco al rostro del rubio para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso .

Fue entonces que tardíamente descifro la mirada del arquero, esa mirada no solo expresaba inocencia , si no también suponía que este le correspondía , algo que ya era obvio.

-Dime –apenas articulo en acto reflejo al ser nombrado el rubio , aun incrédulo de la acción que había realizado el moreno hace un rato-

-Nunca pensé que tu te me confesarías

-¿Eh? –dijo pasmado el rubio-

-Es que tu también … me gustas Gouenji –dijo algo apenado el moreno-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto asombrado el rubio-

-Si , pero nunca pensé que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi Gouenji

-Je nunca se me hubiera pasado jamás por la cabeza que te gustaba

-Jijijiji eso es normal , supongo , al fin y al cabo los dos somos chicos , es obvio que ninguno de los dos lo pensó ¿o si?

-Nunca Endou –dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su mano derecha por detrás de la oreja derecha del moreno –

-Ha recuerdo que fue una tarde como esta en la que nos conocimos por primera vez Gouenji

-Claro , tu jugando con niños de primaria , es algo que no podré olvidar –dijo burlonamente el rubio-

-Jijijijiji eso es porque aun no llegaba cierta persona a el equipo –dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba para abrazar el torso del rubio-

-Endo -dijo tocando tiernamente la cabeza de el moreno- dime que esto no es un sueño , que el beso que me diste fue real

Entonces el arquero se acerco nuevamente al rostro del delantero y deposito un beso , mismo que ahora era correspondido por el delantero .

-¿Aun crees que es un sueño Gouenji?-Dijo el arquero rompiendo el beso por algo llamado aire-

-No, ya no creo que sea un sueño Endou .dijo el delantero mientras cruzaba miradas con el arquero-

-Ya empieza a anochecer , será mejor que regresar a nuestras casas ¿no te parece?-dijo el arquero cambiando el tema pues lo ruborizaba bastante que el delantero lo mirara así-

-¿Segura que quieres regresar a tu casa?

-¿Segura?...¡Es seguro!

-Hahahahaha solo quería ver como reaccionabas aun asi eres tan lindo que podría confundirte con una chica … pero bueno ¿quieres regresar a tu casa?

-N-no aun no –dijo el arquero perdiendo su rostro ruborizado en el pecho del delantero-

-¿Entonces? , ¿porque tocaste el tema de regresar a nuestras casas? ¿no quieres estar mas tiempo conmigo?-interrogo el rubio-

-No no es eso –dijo el moreno alzando su rostro para volver a cruzar miradas con el rubio-

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no se que decir … además cuando me miras así me da algo de pena

-¿Por qué?

-No se … tal vez por que eres muy guapo

- Ahhh … vaya no esperaba que fuera por eso , pero si te incomoda que te mire así entonces tratare de no hacerlo

-No, no te preocupes por eso … además me gusta cuando me miras así , es solo que me da un poco de pena , pero me puedo acostumbrar

-Esta bien , si tu lo dices te creeré –dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte al arquero-

-¿Entonces no me crees?

-Si y no , apuesto a que no pasan mas de diez segundos sin que te apenes

-¡Acepto! , mírame a los ojos

-Esta bien –dijo el delantero mientras cruzaba miradas con el arquero- uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…

No pasaron siete segundos cuando el arquero desvío su mirada hacia su derecha para evitar la mirada del delantero .

-Perdiste … ves no aguantas ni diez segundos

-Es que tu –no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió la mano derecha del delantero posarse sobre sus mejillas y bajar hasta tomarlo de la barbilla-

-Te ves tan lindo evitando mi mirada ¿sabes? , y mas aun si estas así de sonrojado como ahora

-Gouenji…

-Me encantas Endou , me vuelves loco cada que te veo –dijo el rubio mientras acortaba nuevamente el espacio entre sus rostros hasta pegar sus labios-

Un beso que nuevamente se rompió a falta de aire sin embargo eso no les impidió seguirse besando tan apasionadamente como lo habían hecho hasta ahora .El delantero sorbiendo la saliva del arquero y, con paciencia recorría con la lengua cada parte de la boca del arquero hasta encontrar su lengua y chocarlas una con la otra , mientras ambos se abrazaban fuertemente para después tomarse de la manos.

Hubieran durado asi toda la noche , incluso hubieran podido llegar a hacer algo mas que solo besarse , sin embargo varias ráfagas de viento golpearon sus rostros , momento que aprovecho el delantero para interrumpir definitivamente el acto.

-Vaya , ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos así?-pregunto el rubio al notar la oscuridad de la noche y en el horizonte las luces encendidas de la ciudad Inazuma-

-No se , ¿media hora , tal vez una hora?

-De igual forma ya es algo tarde ¿no crees que te digan algo en tu casa por llegar tan tarde?

-Tal vez , pero habrá valido la pena ¿no? Jijijiji

-Sin duda –Dijo el rubio mientras soltaba lentamente al moreno-

-¿A ti no te dicen nada si llegas tarde a tu casa? –Pregunto el moreno mientras se empezaba a levantar de la banca donde estaban-

-¿Eh? , no mis padres se encuentran muy ocupados visitando y acompañando a Yuuka –Dijo el rubio mientras imitaba al moreno y se levantaba de la banca –

-Ya veo … ¿entonces casi siempre estas solo en tu casa?

-Si , por eso no importa mucho si llego tarde o no –Dijo mientras empezaba su andar-

-Entonces ¿que día me invitas a tu casa Gouenji?-Pregunto mientras acompañaba en su andar a el rubio-

El delantero rió con la boca cerrada al escuchar la pregunta.

-Cuándo quieras Endou , estaré gustoso de invitarte

-¡Genial!

-Entonces , ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-S-si quieres , si no , no hay problema

-Obviamente quiero acompañarte , quiero pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible niño lindo , además sirve que me muestras el camino a tu casa para cuando quiera ir a visitarte

-E-esta bien- dijo ruborizado el moreno-

-Por cierto , ¿porque me mirabas tan insistentemente hoy en el salón de clases Endou?-pregunto un tanto inquieto el rubio pues aun tenia la duda de lo que Kazemaru le habría dicho al moreno-

-¡Ah! Eso , es que … no , no es nada

-¿Segura?

-¡Seguro! Y si , si estoy seguro

-Esta bien , pero no creo que sea nada , nunca antes había notado que me miraras tan insistentemente

-Ah…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que , en la mañana , después de que te separaste de Kazemaru y de mi Kazemaru me hizo varias preguntas

-¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre que?

-Sobre ti , que porque estaba tan extraño , si me gustabas , aparte de decirme otras cosas sobre ti

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre mi? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Pues es que cuando me pregunto sobre si me gustabas le respondí que si , entonces me dijo que no perdía nada si me confesaba ante ti , que muchas personas se fijaban en ti y que por eso era mejor decírtelo de una vez

-Vaya , ¿y por eso me mirabas así en clases?-dijo el rubio mientras se daba cuenta de lo parecido que habían sido las palabras de el peliazul en ambos casos-

-Algo así , es que estaba pensando mucho en como declararme y al verte pensaba mas en como hacerlo , sin embargo me resultaba algo penoso cuando cruzábamos miradas jijijijiji

-Ya veo , entonces era por eso-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano al moreno-

-Si …por cierto tu también me observabas ¿verdad?-pregunto el moreno mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del rubio-

-Ah , si , llevaba días observándote

-¡¿Eh? , ¿Enserio?

-Si , es que no podía evitar ver a un niño tan lindo y hermoso como tu

Estas palabras ruborizaron al arquero que rápidamente se hizo cabizbajo para no hacer notar su rubor.

Y es que aunque el rubio llevaba prácticamente poco tiempo de haberse confesado ya sabia con que palabras podía dominar al moreno.

-Espero que tardes mucho en acostumbrarte a que te hable así Endou

-¿Por qué? –dijo el moreno mientras alzaba nuevamente la cabeza haciendo notar su rubor-

-Ya te dije porque , porque me encanta verte así de avergonzado y sonrojado como ahora-termino por decir el rubio para plantar un beso en la frente del arquero-

-Gouenji…

-¿Si?

-Ya llegamos a mi casa

-¿Vives ahí?-pregunto el delantero mientras apuntaba con la cabeza la supuesta casa de el arquero-

-¡Si! , cuando quieras venir a visitarme ya sabes donde jijiji

-Esta bien …

-Entonces … ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Sin duda …

-Esta bien entonces … hasta mañana que descanses Gouenji-Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de el rubio y se encaminaba hacia su casa-

-¡Endou! –exclamo el rubio mientras seguía el paso de el moreno hasta tomarlo del hombro-

-¿Si?-apenas alcanzo a decir antes de sentir como era frenado y obligado a darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a el rubio-

-¿Entonces paso por ti mañana … amor?-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la cadera a el moreno-

-S-si puedes si no , no hay problema –dijo ruborizado el moreno-

-Esta bien , entonces ¿a que horas paso por ti amor?

-A-a las 7:30 te espero aquí… amor

-Justamente te iba a preguntar si no te importaba si te decía amor , pero ya veo que no hay problema , entonces paso por ti a las 7:30 amor –dijo el rubio mientras acercaba a los labios de el moreno para darle un beso de despedida-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana amor –dijo el moreno al sentir como era soltado lentamente por el rubio-

-Si ,hasta mañana amor , descansa

-Tu igual amor , nos vemos mañana

Solo espero a ver como entraba el arquero por la puerta de su casa para retirarse , sin duda había sido un día muy largo pero bastante productivo para el rubio . Al fin había sido correspondido por la persona que le gustaba , ahora solo el tiempo decidiría cuanto tiempo estarían juntos .

-Al fin solos tu y yo Endou , juntos saldremos adelante mi niño.

Dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba con la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno de la ciudad Inazuma con dirección a su casa.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeh pues aqui termina este fic , aclaro que he tomado en cuenta varios puntos de vista de los lectores (que no los haya puesto en marcha es otra cosa) sin embargo espero que estos me sirvan para siguientes proyectos .

Tambien se que el final no es el mas apropiado ni el mejor . Creo en mi punto de vista que la historia fue algo seca y poco entretenida , sin embargo siento que de igual forma es algo muy alternativo a lo normal.

Ya por ultimo paso a agradecer de antemano y de corazón a todos los lectores , seguidores , a los que dejaron review y en especial a : yukiko-kun ,lucia-nami14,pervertida yaoista, gana hibiki,,naruya-chan, y a lauriyaxelxsiempre por quitarme lo aburrido en dias aburridos

;3

Gracias y nos vemos en proximos proyectos.

Ahora con su permiso voy a celebrar las fiestas patrias y de paso me tomo un descansito de unos buenos dias

:3

PD. Dejen criticas,regaños,puntos de vista si les gusto o no , etc etc , pasen bonitos dias


End file.
